


Beware False Prophets

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus might just have to establish a morals clause for his employees if Potter keeps up with his promiscuous behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware False Prophets

_**Fic: Beware False Prophets**_  
 **Title:** Beware False Prophets  
 **Author:** [](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/profile)[**emynn**](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Severus might just have to establish a morals clause for his employees if Potter keeps up with his promiscuous behaviour.  
 **Word Count:** ~900  
 **Warnings:** Nary a one.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://severa-snape.insanejournal.com/profile)[**severa_snape**](http://severa-snape.insanejournal.com/), who prompted me with Snarry, sapphire. Not beta read.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters in the world of HP are, like many other things, not mine.  
  
  
  
 _What emerald-eyed hero was recently spotted having lunch with a certain blonde beauty who is known as much for her sparkling sapphire eyes as her singing career? All signs point to the dazzling couple going public with their relationship within a week!_  
  
Severus tossed aside the paper with disgust. “Clearly they don’t know if they’re running a gossip column or a jewellery advertisement,” he muttered.  
  
“What was that, Severus?”  
  
Severus whirled around to see the emerald-eyed hero himself standing behind him, an annoyingly impish grin on his face and a sparkle in his eye. He didn’t know what he was thinking in hiring Harry to work at his shop. He had probably bewitched him or something, because it was certainly not something Severus would ever consider on his own free will.  
  
“Nothing,” Severus said. “Only I suppose I should ask, will you be requesting any time off for a honeymoon in the coming months? I would of course adjust my schedule for the sake of our hero’s romantic endeavours.”  
  
Harry laughed and picked up the paper. “Ah, somebody caught me out with Lavinia.” Throwing the paper back to the table, he headed back to the stockroom.  
  
“Get back here, Potter!” Severus barked. “This promiscuous behaviour of yours must stop.”  
  
Harry turned around. To Severus’s irritation, he didn’t seem offended at all. “Who said anything about being promiscuous?”  
  
“The _Prophet_ has you out with a different paramour every week!” Severus said. “It’s indecent.”  
  
“Jealous?” Harry asked with a grin.  
  
“Of … of course not!” Severus said. Why would he be jealous of some twit whose eyes glittered like sapphires? He liked his own eyes just the way they were, thank you very much. Black and piercing and intimidating. And there was no other reason for him to be jealous of her. None.  
  
“Hmm, interesting,” Harry said. “Because otherwise I can’t think of a single reason why you would turn red every time you read a story about me with somebody in the _Prophet_ and shout at me until I leave the shop. And I _really_ can’t think of why you’d then incinerate the paper. Don’t deny it; I’ve seen the ashes.”  
  
Damn. Severus had thought he’d been careful to cover his tracks.  
  
“So tell me, Severus,” Harry said. “Is there some other reason why?”  
  
Severus frowned and crossed his arms. “It reflects poorly on the shop if one of its employees is running about town like Lothario’s more lusty cousin.”  
  
“I don’t believe that,” Harry said. “I don’t think you like the idea of somebody else being with me.” He moved towards Severus, slowly, until he was nearly pressed against him. Severus tried to back up but was met only with a wall. _Damn it…_  
  
“And you know, Severus,” Harry said in a husky voice that he had no right to possess, “just because I might have been with somebody doesn’t mean I was _with_ them. The _Prophet_ sees only what I want them to see. Understand?”  
  
“I have no idea what you are prattling on about,” Severus insisted. His heart felt very high in his throat. “I understand nothing – ”  
  
Soft lips captured his in a fierce, possessive kiss. Severus moaned and opened his mouth, thrilled when he felt Harry’s tongue dart in and tangle with his own. He grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him flush against his body, desperate to have him even closer. He couldn’t remember being this aroused in a long time, and Harry seemed to be in a similar state, if the erection pressing into his thigh was any indication.  
  
“I want you,” Harry said when they broke apart. “Merlin, it’s been killing me working with you all this time and not doing anything.”  
  
“Then what of all those dates in the paper?” Severus asked, embarrassed a bit by how breathless he sounded.  
  
Harry kissed Severus again. “Just people I was having lunch with. People seem to want to meet with me, some of them seem interesting enough, others just need one lunch and then they’ll leave me alone, and I do enjoy having somebody to eat with.” He nuzzled Severus’s neck. “Although I think I may have found a far more suitable dining companion.”  
  
“So it was just … just lunch?” Severus asked.  
  
“Well, the first one truly was just lunch,” Harry said. “Then I saw how worked up you got when the _Prophet_ reported on it. After that it was still just lunch, but also seeing just how far you would go before admitting you wanted me too. I knew eventually you’d give in.”  
  
“Very Slytherin of you, Mister Potter,” Severus said. He began to unbutton Harry’s robes. “You should know better by now. You were playing with fire.”  
  
Harry laughed. “Well, it worked out for me, didn’t it? And not that I’m opposed to what you’re doing, but the store opens in five minutes. I don’t think we’d have enough time to do everything I want to do.”  
  
Severus flicked his wand and a sign proclaiming they were closed for renovations appeared on the front door. It was one of the benefits of being a store owner.  
  
“Ah, but now it appears we have all the time in the world,” he said with a smirk.  
  
Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Severus’s neck, leaning up for another kiss. “Yeah,” he said. “We do.”

* * *


End file.
